A database may have a table that has millions of rows. These millions of rows may not fit into the main memory of a standard personal computer. Furthermore, a single row may include a large data field that by itself cannot fit into main memory of a standard personal computer. Some database drivers attempt to buffer all of the data for a particular request before providing a requester with the data. A database driver that attempts to service a request in this manner may run out of memory and not be able to provide the data.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practiced.